Home entertainment systems that combine Personal Computer and television functions (PC/TV functions) are increasingly becoming generic, User interactive, multiple source and multiple destination communication devices. Such systems are required to communicate in different data formats between multiple locations for a variety of applications in response to User requests. For example, a system may receive data from satellite or terrestrial sources comprising High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). A system may also receive and transmit data via telephone (e.g. the Internet) and coaxial lines (e.g. cable TV lines via a cable modem) and from both remote and local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS™) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources.
It is desirable for Internet compatible bi-directional communication systems that are used in conjunction with home entertainment systems to accommodate the network cable length and associated transmission power level variation occurring in a cable distribution network. This requirement and associated problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.